narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World Tournament Preliminaries Team 5
Both participants could not see a single thing, not one single thing, because it was pitch dark. They were forced to study the map before the preliminaries, but how were they going to use what they studied in a place like this? Literally out of nowhere, Yuu activated his shadow, the pitch black abyss was suddenly light briliantly with pure white light, stemming from Yuu's unique shadow. From the looks of it, Yuu and his partner were in massive cave, full of stalactites and stalagmites, with the faint, multiple echos on water dripping from the ceiling to the cave floor. Looking all around him Yuu could see intricate entrances to other areas. Meanwhile, Saizen is standing with on hand resting on his hip as he looks at the cave and starts scanning the area. His eagle eyes caught each corner of the cave as he tried to figure out where they are. "Well, seems like it's a matter of luck here." he glances at Yū and waits for a few seconds awaiting his partners response. "Likewise" Yuu responded producing buds from his back. These numerous buds formed into exact duplicates of Yuu before each one burst into a full on sprint into an entrance, searching for a way out of the cave. The clones each went further into the tunnels. Within the next few munites, each clone stopped at the ends of their respective trails except for one, who swiftly found the only exit, with was the entrance directly to the far right of Yuu and Saizen's location. The only clones merged with the ground before traveling back to Yuu and merging with his body. "I found an exit Saizen. Let's try to get this done quickly. This seems more like a set-up than a challenge..." he added as he dashed into the doorway out of the current room, lighting the way as he did so. As both participants continued to travel through this dark cave, they eventually reached an open field. At last, there was true light from the Sun. However, something seemed wrong in this field. It seemed dark and evil. As both participants examine their surrounding, a man in dark clothes appeared from the other end of the field. His face was covered in a black mask and he had a black hood on. He began speaking, but in a dark voice, "Welcome to your next challenge. You're objective is to simply beat me. It's simple enough, right?" Yuu would then feel someone blowing on his neck, then stopping, but no one was there. Suddenly, Yuu intrinsically manipulated the battlefield into his own liking, causing it to become warped and caused spikes to emerge from the ground as he remotely turned the surrounding area into lava as he spontaneously covered Saizen from all angles with reinforced Tungsten, protecting him from the heat. Yuu then tuned his eyes to detect his seemingly invisible foe. Suddenly, any chakra that may have been sensed coming from the invisible foe disappeared and the only chakra was that from the man in black. Yuu turned the lava into solid earth as its temperature returned to normal as well. He suddenly emitted sound waves from his body, completely inaudible to humans due to its high frequency. With the sound waves bouncing off objects within the environment and returning to him ,he knew exactly where he opponent was. Morphing his hand into a blade at astounding speed, he cut down his invisible foe swiftly and efficiently, before morphing the blade back into a hand and looking at the man in the black mask. "Let's stop playing games you clown. I didn't come here for games, I came here for a tournament..." Yuu said in a stern manner as his face remained uneventful, yet focused and determined. "Now give me what I seek, or you won't leave this battle alive..." "Calm down. The games have only just begun." The man said. Yuu would then instantly feel someone attempting to punch Yuu on his left cheek and another one attempting to punch Yuu on his right cheek. "Who's to say I don't have more puppets in my disposal?" The man asked. Yuu suddenly extruded hundreds of diamond spikes from his body to a range of twenty feet in a split second, surly turning anything within that range into swiss cheese. Thankfully, his teammate was out of that range. The man was now furious at Yuu's victories over his puppets. "That's enough, it looks like I'll have to release my whole arsenal!" He screamed out. Suddenly, coming from the left and right of the man, all the way to the end of the field, fire appeared out of nowhere going straight for Yuu and Saizen, but it didn't touch them. Instead, it started to expand and then a huge explosion was unleashed throughout the whole entire battlefield. One touch could incinerate the victim. Saizen watches his teammates attack "Oooh, hot." he comments sarcastically with no change on his facial expression. He observes his teammate and the environment. However, he does not make any attempts to support his comrade. "I doubt any of this would do us any good." Saizen was analyzing the battle from the start. "Yuu, stop this reckless assault and think for a moment, will ya?" he tells his enraged partner who would seem to have lost his temper. "Now if this is a game, I doubt it would be so straight-forward. The freak asked us to beat him, claiming that it's the secret in order to win the game. However, I think there's a catch to it." he pauses. "When he disappeared, I lost trace of his chakra. If he were to suppress his presence, he wouldn't be able to use the invisibility technique of his. Additionally, he seems unharmed by any of your attacks. Also, his puppets came out of thin air. Even my vision couldn't catch up with them." he says as Saizen possesses enhanced sense of sight. Saizen turns and looks at the environment. "I might be wrong, but this all seems like an illusion to me. Creating an illusionary foe in order to force us to waste our chakra in vain. I wouldn't be surprised if this whole field was a part of it." he completes his hypothesis of the situation, based on his analyzation of the battlefield. "Of course, that's a wild guess, I could be wrong." he says casually. Yuu absorbed the diamond spikes back into his body before circulating Yin-Yang chakra through his body. This would work to 'erase' any Yin natured or any other type of genjutsu that may be active on him. He then merged with the ground itself via his Assimilate All Creation Technique. He seemingly disappeared from the battlefield, though he was actually still 'present'. Sending unique electrical signals into Saizen's body through his feet, he spoke directly to the shinobi in secret. "You engage the opponent and I'll follow your lead." Yuu spoke. Saizen looks at his opponent and smirks slightly. It comes to his realization that his teammate took the underground route and is trying to communicate with him through an interesting way of transferring information. "If you want to follow my lead, you have to trust my decisions first. Now, lets put an end to this..." he utters. Saizen kneels down and takes a meditation seated position, crossing his legs and rests his palms on his laps. "Now, we wait." he says as he starts analyzing his surroundings once more, keeping an eye on his opponent. It was then that another huge attack came from the invisible puppets. About 20 lightning strikes headed straight for the two teammates. It seems as if either these invisible puppets had their own chakra, or they were all real. In this maze, anything's possible. As Saizen sits and ponders at the secret of this maze, he made a strategy. He knows that he must uncover the secret behind the puzzle. He made a hypothesis that the maze is a simple illusion and mind trickery. Taking that into account, he needed to know if that was true or not. During the entire fight, Saizen was thinking of a strategy until he finally found a way. He only required the opponent to perform a chakra-based attack in order for his strategy to work. As the puppets fire their devastating lightning attack, Saizen smirks, a shield of metal forms from mid-air in front of Saizen. The shield is silver-tinted, very similar to steel in terms of color. The aforementioned shield is going to be used as a test. The shield is made of a special metal, utilized by Saizen and named Lentium. The metal is based on chakra absorption and when it consumes chakra, it expands in size. However, his opponents have no method of knowing about that ability. Saizen's plan is rather simple, if it's an illusion, the shield will not be affected. However, if it's real, the shield will expand in size after consuming the lightning strikes. If it does not expand, it would indicate the presence of a Genjutsu as the opponent doesn't acknowledge the ability of the metal before him. Thus, he cannot simulate it in his Genjutsu. Furthermore, he keeps his guard up, using each and every sense of his in order to analyze his opponents. Once the attacks did hit the shield, it did not expand. This indicated that this whole battle was a Genjutsu. Yet, the man in black did not know that his secret has been discovered and said, "You're only delaying the inevitable. You won't survive much longer against my infinite amount of invisible puppets. Now die mongrel!" Now, some of his invisible puppets used lightning stream, 20 in all, and others used fire stream, 20 in all. It was a total of 40 attacks going towards Saizen. "As expected" the man thinks as he maintains his clever smirk. He looks at the incoming attack. Instead of standing and embracing the Genjutsu, Saizen moves with great speed and jumps on a tree branch, evading the attack. "Well, it's better to be cautious even though it's a Genjutsu. Since he does not realize that I saw through his technique, might as well not let him know." Saizen thinks. He then attempts to break the Genjutsu. This should not be a very difficult task considering Saizen is a medical ninja, which in turn means that his chakra control is flawless to say the least. Saizen realizes the presence of a Genjutsu, which is an essential part of the break. He makes the confrontation hand seal and stops the chakra flow in his body gradually. He suddenly rushes the chakra back to his body in order to perform the Genjutsu break. However, from the outside, it only seems as if Saizen made a hand seal, closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. By entering the maze, the Genjutsu was already placed. There was no use sensing it because everything seemed normal. When Saizen exited the Genjutsu, he would see the woman performing some short of a chant. Yuu would be inside some glowing circle. The woman had not yet noticed that her Genjutsu was broke. She could see everything going on in the Genjutsu, so she did not expect anything. Saizen smirks "Child's play" he whispers to himself. He realizes what had happened to them from the start. Locating the position of the woman, Saizen looks at the woman and analyzes her throughly. His perverted thoughts begin to flow in his brain. "She doesn't know I figured it out. Then let me surprise her a bit. I'll use my deadliest technique to finish her off." he thinks to himself. Saizen's sheer speed and strength can overcome any man. His physical prowess is simply flawless as he trained his body in order to be able to fight without the use of chakra. However, when he uses his chakra to enhance his physique, he becomes almost invincible when it comes to any physical act. He disappears completely and reappears behind the woman in a crouching position, weaving the tiger hand seal. "Game over." he whispers with a glimmer in his eyes as he thrusts the woman with incredible force. The woman screams in agony as Saizen's index and middle fingers is inserted into her rectum. The attack makes her stop the ritual she was conducting and makes her get pushed forward, crashing into a nearby wall. Because of this sudden technique, the Genjutsu on Yuu has stopped. The woman slowly gets up and says, "Oh dear, what shall I do now?" It was a shock that the man was actually a woman the whole time.